Mirror
by hollybridgetpeppermint
Summary: Just a short little oneshot...'The mirror had been in the Fowl family for years...the poor old mirror hadn’t been used for a long time. It was just sitting there, gathering dust, and waiting…'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Holly, Arty (or any of the Fowls, for that matter), Fowl Manor, etc. I own the mirror (well, sort of…actually, the Fowls own the mirror, but…)**

**Okay, it's a bit…um, I'm not sure what the word is…but I wrote it in maybe half an hour, so…yup…anywho yup. On to the story now! BANZAI!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

The mirror had been in the Fowl family for years. It had reflected many things. It had been there to show anyone an image of themselves, regardless of how the person was feeling or what they were doing. It had shown deaths, weddings, newborn babies, and many, many other stages in the life cycle.

Now it was hung on a wall in Fowl Manor, a wall which was in a part of the house that the present Fowls didn't use much anymore. This meant that the poor old mirror hadn't been used for a long time. It was just sitting there, gathering dust, and waiting…

**

* * *

**

**The doorstep of Fowl Manor**

Holly was excited. She and Mulch had gotten their first case as private detectives, and she was at Fowl Manor to fill Artemis in on the details.

In truth, though, she was only pretending to be excited. It might be fun to be a detective, but she definitely preferred the LEP. She was not going back to them, though. Not with that idiot Sool in charge. Not with everyone thinking she had killed Root. Not in a million years. She bit her lip against the tears that she knew would come if she kept thinking about the late commander, and pressed the doorbell.

"Hello, Butler," she said, when he opened the door.

"Ah. Artemis is expecting you," said Butler. "Come in." He led her inside, to the living room. Artemis was waiting on the couch, typing away on his laptop. He rose when Holly came in.

"Holly," he said. "Welcome. Sit down."

She sat, noting that he was being unusually courteous. She wondered why.

"All right, then," Artemis said, when he saw that she was settled. "Let's get to business. What is the case about?"

"An elf by the name of Ivy Twig came by the office yesterday. She…"

Holly was interrupted by the ringing of a phone in the next room.

"Excuse me a moment," said Artemis. He got up and went into the room.

"Hello?" she heard him say. "Oh, I'm sorry. He's gone now."

_He's gone now,_ she thought, suddenly bitter. The Mud Boy could have been talking about Root. _Yes, he's gone…and he's not coming back, either._

A tear escaped her fierce hold and rolled down her cheek.

She wished that the commander were here. She wished she could be back in the LEP, and that everything were back to normal.

Another tear fell.

Why did he have to die, anyway? Why did that good-for-nothing Koboi have to get her revenge on him? Why?

Two more tears dropped from her eyes, and she gave in, letting them fill her eyes and stream down her cheeks in a flood.

After a moment, she heard Artemis come back into the room. "Holly?" his shocked voice said, and then comforting arms slid around her. She buried her face in his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a long time. Finally, Artemis said gently, "Will you come with me for a minute? I want to show you something."

She nodded. He got up, and she followed him out of the room and up a staircase. They stopped there.

"Now," he said. "Go down that hall." She obeyed.

"Turn to your left," he instructed. She did so, and found herself face to face with her own reflection—tearstained face, messy auburn hair, hazel eyes red from crying.

"What do you see?" asked Artemis.

Holly was silent for a moment. Then she said quietly, "An elf. Just…an elf."

The Mud Boy slowly came to stand beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Would you like to know what I see?" he asked. She nodded.

"I see an elf, yes. But more than that. I see an elf who is angry and sad because someone she held dear is now gone. An elf who feels guilty, because she thinks she could have saved him, even though she did the best she could. I see an elf who has been unfairly treated, blamed for something she didn't do, and is now lonely." He paused. "And I also see an elf who I happen to have fallen in love with."

There was dead silence for a moment. Then suddenly Holly threw her arms around Artemis and rested her head on his shoulder again—not crying this time, just…being.

At last, Artemis said, "Holly?" She raised her head and looked at him.

"Never mind," he said, and then leaned forward and kissed her.

And if anyone had been watching at that moment, they would have seen the patient old mirror, showing the reflection of another happy couple.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to all my faithful reviewers who I don't have time to list because I'm in a hurry. Anywho, as always, review and get a virtual treat; I still have plenty on hand!**

**BANZAI!**

**P.S. At some point I will post a sneak peek of my coming soon fic, the academy one (see my bio). I'd do it now, but as stated earlier, I'm in a hurry. Probably I'll put it on the next chapter of Now or Never. Anywho yup BANZAI!**


End file.
